It Could Happen
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Chapter 8 up. Blade BTVS. Dawn not only is turned into a vampire but must deal with being a champion. Posted a little different on another website.
1. Dawn is Bleeding

Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Series is written by the fallowing people: Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Jane Espenson, David Fury, Douglas Petrie, David Greenwalt, Rebecca Kirshner, Drew Z. Greenberg, Dean Batali, Rob Des Hotel, Steven S. DeKnight, Drew Goddard, Tracey Forbes, David Tyron King, Ashley Gable, Matt Kiene, Joe Reinkemeyer, Thomas A. Swyden, Dan Vebber.

Blade is written by David S. Goyer. Blade 2 and 3 is written by Marv Wolfman, Gene Colan, David S. Goyer.

I don't own or will ever have any part in writing these series or movies. There will be more crossovers in later chapters. Yes, the disclaimer will get longer. I am not putting a disclaimer for her the main character's master's show because it is suppose to be a surprise.

Author of this fanfic: toowhiteprincess

Email me: of first chapter: Dawn is turned in Europe and taken away from Buffy for seven years. Dawn is taken from her master to a new world were she is forced into a new world. There will be some kicking and screaming along the way.

Pairing: None mentioned.

Crossover fanfic: Blade 2 & 3, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the series. There will be more added, later.

Warning: Blood. Bad driving. Magic use.

Rating: M for safety reasons.

Feedback: Very welcome! This fanfic may be changed dramatically. I need suggestions on character development and errors.

It Could Happen.

Chapter 1- Dawn is Bleeding

Dawn repeatedly threw her bruised body against her cherry wood coffin wall. The sealed lid did not seem to give up its air tight resistance. She kicked her long legs and her fingers clawed the wood above her, allowing blood to drip on her chest and face. Her skin on her fingers is beginning to peal back showing bone. Her fruitless cries could not be heard outside the airtight closed coffin. As her body shifted the coffin moved with her. Dawn could only feel hate for anyone who would even try to take her away from her master.

Her long brown hair had tossed into to what looks like a rat's nest soaked in blood. Her hair acted the same way Dawn felt as it dripped with her own blood. The pink left strap of her PJ's top dangled and moved with her well shaped body. Her naked legs were covered in bruises as she moved and kicked the sides of the coffin. Even with no hope of escaping her coffin Dawn kicked and scratched.

Streams of blood trickled from her sore finger tips when she continued her assault on her coffin lid, again. Red gashes and drops of her own blood began to hit her face becoming a stream of blood down her cheek. The soft silk fabric beneath her only hindered her way out. She slipped several times trying to kick the coffin lid open. The silk begin to clang to her back making a slushy sound.

Bang, Bang, Bang. Her fists hit the coffin making it jump. Her body turning and twisted in an effort to continue her assaults on the lid.

Buffy shouted from her perch on top of the coffin as her hands gripped the lid for dear life. "Willow, Do It Now!" Buffy fought the offending coffin as she rode it like a bucking bronco in with none of the flare of a Spanish bull fighter. She did not mean to shout but her fight with a coffin made her want to kill something. If only, the coffin could be vampire, she could stake it. The offending coffin held something that she wanted to keep safe. However, the object of her tireless hate is a coffin and not a vampire. The vampire inside needed to live. Buffy preyed that it would not be too late to save her vampire sister, Dawn.

It took all of her strength to hold it closed. Riding a coffin did not come with a manual. Coffin riding should be a sport for the most fit, Buffy decided for herself. Then, her head hit the ceiling of the car. The thonking noise could be heard by everyone in the car. If anyone had a pill to take the pain way right now she would kiss them. "Darn coffin! My head hurts." One of her hand went to her head while the other gripped the coffin lid as she almost slid off.

Willow is in the passenger seat next to Spike. She looked through all her books for that spell that puts souls back into vampires. One of these days, she would have to write that spell down. The pages made their soft paper sounds as she sifted threw them.

She licked her lips and turned another page. Willow had insouled Angel before but she did not have a post-it note on the page. She secretly hoped that she would never again have to insoul another vampire one more time. The mere power of the act of insouling a vampire made her thirst for more power.

Spike drove like a mad man. This could have been because a coffin is hitting the back of his seat. He would have rather drove the U-Haul(TM) that had Dawn's clothes in it but Angel chose to drive that vehicle. If he knew what was going to happen, he would have insisted to spend more time with Faith in the U-Haul(TM). The coffin did not leave much space to drive a car.

His legs were crunched up against the steering wheel. He is wondering if his legs would tighten up sending them into the innocent trucker ahead of them. Spike shifted for tenth time against his seat. The coffin had hit him in the back, again.

Willow held up an orb as high as she could trying not to scrap her knuckles on the roof of the car, she failed. "Spike, stop driving like that!" As she tried to keep a hold on the orb she started to chant. Her fingers kept a firm grip on the orb as she bounced up and down in the passenger set. Her hands started to sweat as the energy from her body and the orb activated. Being hit on the head with a glass orb right at this second would not be the best idea.

An activated magical item could even kill her if used correctly. Willow even found out that a simple warming charm might burn a hole thought her hand if she did not wear gloves to activate it. This was no warming charm. Orbs could be unpredictable and easily used for evil.

Yes, Willow knew evil. She hoped that her body is pure enough to make such a pure soul like Dawn's return. Pure souls like Dawn's where reserved for heaven not earth. Would the evil that posses Dawn fall away and give into the light? Willow gripped harder onto to the now sweaty orb.

Angel tried to keep his eyes on the road as rain pound the roof of the U-Haul(TM). It is hard to believe how everyone would fit into that car, least of all with a coffin ahead of him. Also, with Buffy's temper, he did not complain about his pick of vehicle to drive.

He almost jumped in the U-Haul. Faith had slipped into the U-Haul when no one was looking. Neither of them wanted to suffer the wraith of Buffy.

Faith called Spike on her cell phone and left the message. "Spike, there must be one pot-hole that you did not hit, yet." Faith wanted to get comfortable but Angel had turned the radio station. She could not stand his choice of station. Her mind could not help be fixed on the car ahead of them. Faith had been told for the second time to keep her boots on the floor and not out the window. Angel did not want her being comfortable in a situation like this one. At least, that is what Faith told herself.

The car swerved as the coffin hit the back of Spike's seat. By this time, he wanted to smash the coffin open and tell Dawn to stop. He could not bring himself to face Dawn. He did not want to hurt her. "Buffy keep that lid tight." Spike said as he tried to focus on the road. He did not want to think about how no one could save Dawn from being saved. Even more so, he did not want to think about how long it took them to try to save her.

Willow continued chanting until a light exited from her mouth. Her eyes black, her skin pale and words echoed as the orb glowed. "Willow we can't have her going back to her, Master," Buffy said. The light that exited Willow did not seem to be hindered by the roof of the car. The light became a beckon for the supernatural. Tonight, a soul would enter back into a vampire. Dawn would have a soul even if Willow would have to give up her own sanity.

Willow added some words to the spell as the light left the car with an even brighter light. If the spell worked, Dawn would have a soul. Not only would she have a soul, Dawn and her master would not know each other. Dawn would not even sense his presents.

Inside the coffin, Dawn felt her soul entering her body and all went silent. She proceeded to faint from the loss of blood. Dawn's body felt cold and hot at the same time. Her eyes rolled back as her fingers continued to drip blood.

Flashback-----------7 years ---

This is the first time Dawn had ever experienced Europe. Her mind had been filled with stories about unknown artists painting on the streets. Her art teacher told her that someone might even paint her picture.

What would she say when she came back with a painting? Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she thought of all the fabulous sights she would find. First, Dawn and Buffy went to the hotel to drop of their luggage.

Buffy and Dawn brought their sketch books with them. They debated on what they wanted to paint more. "Dawn, we are going to have fun." Buffy seemed to want to convince herself that a slayer could have fun without killing vampires.

Dawn smiled and took out her ebony pencil. "Ok, you be my first model." She had not decided what to paint, yet. Drawing the picture first seemed the best way to start instead of carrying all of her painting gear with her.

Buffy tossed her hair acting like a high class model. Her high heals hit the pavement with a scratching sound. "This is my better side." She sat down and crossed her legs to the side.

Dawn giggled and started to draw her sister's picture. "Perfect." It took a few minutes but by that time a waiter had given them free tea for a different picture of him Dawn was done. This was the perfect place to paint.

Dawn sketched a picture of the waiter. Buffy sipped her tea like a queen. "Is this not lovely?" She batted her eye lashes. Buffy smiled and walked out the door like a run way model. Dawn smirked as she held her sketch book to her chest.

At the hotel, to the left of Dawn a man whispered, "Mam-." Before, Dawn could turn around a man stole her away to a place unknown. Her sketchbook dropped to the floor.

"I will take care of you my kitten." Night fell early and Dawn found herself with some stranger. He put some sort of trance on her and she found that she did not want to move. He is the most hansom man in the world and he wanted her. This mind trick worked well with so many.

Her mind became overwhelmed with thoughts that made her blush. Did men often do this to pretty young women? "We will be home, soon."

He leaned over and kissed her neck. His fangs pierced her skin and she drank from his exposed wrist. "Soon, my Kitten we will be home."

Her body relaxed against him as she slipped into darkness.

End of flashback

Thank you everyone for all the reviews.

I hope all this editing will help. An addition a message will be put on the bottom of the chapter that is done. It will look like this:

Final edit, I promise. March 24, 2007

If you see no massage at the end… assume it is not edited.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not own BTVS, Angel,ON-Star, U-Haul, or the Blade 3 characters.

This chapter will be revised one more time.

Summery: Dawn is going to be arriving at the pre-Blade 3 characters home. Dawn will be moving in.

Final Edit December 2, 2006

It Could Happen 02

That exciting flashback sequence is not last time Dawn thought of her sister, Buffy. Dawn thought about Buffy while she ate her first meal with her Master but that did not count. Dawn wanted to keep a happy memory of her sister.

Dawn is parcel to the memories of her sister sleeping next to her. She could feel safe in her sister's arms. Yes, that is the memory that would often frequent her dreams.

It did take Buffy some time to convince herself that Dawn needed saving. Dawn had always wanted her freedom and sneaking out of the house to visit Spike use to be Dawn's choice of escape. Did she do such a bad job rising Dawn? Buffy's mind wanted to say, "No."

However, becoming a vampire would be the only way to have freedom in the Summers's household. Eventually, Buffy decided own her own that she had to put Dawn's soul back in Dawn's body.

Buffy's stomach turned when she realized she had left her sister with a master vampire for so many years. How could she leave someone she loves with a vampire? How could she have trusted her with Spike all those times? Was Spike even considered a master vampire?

Buffy someone who could sense that there is a vampire in any coffin felt heart broken. Buffy is the slayer…she is suppose to slay vampires not be related to them. In this coffin, lay her sister. Buffy could not smell the blood that dripped from her sisters fingers but she hoped beyond hope that when she opened the coffin her sister lay there not some monster.

As the flashback ended, the lid of the coffin opened slightly and flask of blood is dropped on Dawn's stomach. Blood dripped onto the flasket covering it will sticky drops of blood. "Drink!" The voice sounded a lot like Spike's voice but the car ride became more then a major distraction for the young vampire. He is driving after all but Dawn would not know that. He could be anywhere near the coffin, Dawn would not be able to tell. She could only sense that he is near.

The coffin rocked as the car swerved. Dawn took the small flask that fell on her stomach and proceeded to drank. Dawn could not help but wonder if the car had a satellite tracking device so that it could hit every pothole in the area. Maybe, ON-Star(TM) is the real reason that Spike could not drive. Trying to talk to some machine and drive at the same time could cause an accident. However, that conclusion could never be proven, given her current situation.

The small flask of blood could be no match for all the blood she lost. Her skin appeared to be pale and skeletal. Her coffin smelled of her own blood.

Buffy's plan is to remain on the coffin until the ride, no the car, comes to a complete stop. "This coffin is hurting my butt." Her butt felt as if some had beaten her with a 2 x 4. She shifted only to feel even more pain. Buffy kept her eyes on the coffin.

Willow let a nervous giggle escape her mouth. After, chanting her voice became horse and scratchy. The laugh that escaped her lips seemed to say _could this trip be any more disturbing_? "Are we there, yet?" She tried to look more comfortable. The orb seemed to be a normal crystal ball, again.

As they arrived, they found they were being watched by a security system. It looked like they would have to activate it to receive entry into the building.

The rain had stopped only a minute before allowing them to see the stars and a brightly lit moon. The building looked much bigger than they first pictured but this would not have to house them only Dawn.

Buffy did not want to leave her sister with strangers but she could not face her sister at all. She could not and would not see her Dawn's face change. Buffy could not let herself say that long.

Angel pushed the button. "Hello, is anyone there?" Then, he let go of the button. He watched as Buffy stared at the coffin as if it was going to grow legs and walk.

The others waited for a reaction from the machine as if it could be the answer to all their problems. They hoped she would be safe with the Night Stalkers.

The Night Stalkers are a group that hunts down vampires and kills them. From Willow and Giles's research they were the best choice to take care of Dawn. They would have enough weapons to kill her if something went wrong. Faith and Buffy could not stand if anything went wrong. They would have to trust the Night Stalkers to do the right thing.

The machine made a, "shh...", sound and a man answered. "We were expecting you earlier?"

Angel talked to the box, again. "Where do we put her things?" He watched as Faith put her feet out window.

"I will open the doors and you can fallow me." The man said.

"Thanks, we have two vehicles." Angel replied.

Once, both of the vehicles were parked, everyone left the safety of the car and the U-Haul(TM). They did not hurry to get read of Dawn.

Everyone shared the burden of carrying most of Dawn's stuff in to the home. Buffy lugged Dawn's coffin around on her back. She tried to look like she moved coffins every day. Buffy did not need anyone trying to mess with the coffin. If some one dropped the coffin Buffy would be in a state of shock.

An image of Buffy moving coffins for a living popped into Buffy's mind. Then, she shook her head. Buffy hoped her future involved having children one day not moving coffins for the rest of her life.

All of the residents of the home looked at all the suit cases that they were bring it into the house. A large supply of clothing is an identifier that Dawn is a Summers.

Buffy and Dawn both have large wardrobes and small closets. Dawn always guessed it to have something to do with magic. What sort of magic? She did not have any idea. "When do we get the pleasure of meeting her?" The man inquired.

The man seemed to think she was some sort of prize puppy that he had purchased. Vampires are not prizes to anyone. Vampires are killers. Who would want to have one of those?

"Just, put that in the room down the hall with the rest of her stuff." Another man pointed down the hall. Sure, he lived here so he figured everyone knew their way around the building.

Buffy put the coffin down in a room as she was instructed. Some members of the Night Stalkers fallowed her to make sure she had gone to the right room. The instructions where not the specific and Buffy might have gotten lost or so they though. "She's in the coffin."

Buffy did not flinch as she said this but only watched the coffin than faced one of the people that had fallowed her.

The man looked shocked. "That looks heavy miss." He might have asked to help her if she had not already lightened her load.

"Not for me." Buffy informed the man. She gave one of her best smiles. It meant nothing but she did not care. The vampire in the coffin still sent chills up her spine. How could she do this to her own sister? How could she leave her here?

Spike looked over at the man. "I know I look all girly carrying these suit cases." This was not something he would say before but he could not help it. The suit cases made him look like he fancied guys.

The suit cases had little kitten on them and cute little puppies. Those suit cases were Dawn's favorites when she was a little girl. This is one of the reasons Dawn tried to keep Buffy out of her stuff. The other reasons, were clothing that Dawn had stolen.

Buffy could not even bring herself to return the stolen items. Everything reminded her of Dawn.

"Are you sure this is all part of the agreement?" King stated. King knew that Abby had made an agreement threw a friend who knew Andrew. Since, Andrew had saved her from a bully once when she was seven they became friends.

They both had moved away but they still kept in touch. He liked telling her stories of the slayer and she like listening to him talk. At least, someone did like to hear him talk.

"Yes." Buffy patted the coffin as if it was a new car. They would take the coffin as is no take backs. Here is your lemon, live with it.

Abigail(I am going to call her Abby from now on) and King looked a bet startled. How were they going to handle something like this in their home? Abby hoped Andrew was only joking when he asked if they could store a vampire.

She remembered laughing and telling him to bring the vampire over. Now, they were going to store a vampire. Suddenly, Abby did not feel like laughing.

Two days ago, there was a note in the mail that read:

Dear Night Stalkers,

We would like to congratulate your on you recent victory in the future. It has come to my attention that you will soon be lacking some partners. We would like to extend our deepest apologies to the survivors.

Since, you will be in need of a babysitter for you ward Zoe, we are pleased to say that we are can help you. A friend of ours happens to have a young lady that can protect the young girl. Her primary goal will be to help out, Zoe.

When, the young lady gets there it is your job to give her this assignment. She may appear to be out of her element with the three of you, or more, but she will fit right-in.

Her name is Dawn Summers, do not try to hurt her or her sister will be very angry. This is a gift, take it well.

Thanks,

Wolfram and Hart

Angel

This letter came as a shock because there had been no battle. What was Wolfram and Hart saying? They knew something.

King looked like his is going to loose his jaw on the floor. "Vampires." He stared directly at Angel and Spike.

Spike nodded. "I really miss the fear in a human's eyes." He only glanced over him. Spike was no long the vampire he claims to be.

Angel did not look amused. "I am here to deliver this coffin."

The vampire could fell the fear radiated off the walls of every room. Normally, they would love this feeling but not today. Today, Dawn would be turned over to strangers.

Buffy walked in front of them. "If you hurt her, I will have your head. Do you hear me? Angel this is a bad idea." She pointed at him. Buffy did not want to give up her sister.

Faith spoke up as she relaxed against the wall. "Come down, B, I am sure little Dawny can manage a babysitting job." She put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. Faith did not want Buffy to kill any innocents that were not begging for death. Something about begging bothered Faith.

Faith realized she forgot something. "I will be in the truck getting more of Dawn's things."

Buffy looked at them with authority. "The instructions are all here. If I hear that any of you tempted her with human blood I will kill you myself. She is only allowed animal blood."

They looked at where the coffin had been placed. "She is not going to kill us when we open it?"

The mare presents of a coffin seemed to alert their senses. They did not want anyone near Zoe. Zoe had to be protected.

Angel smirks. "No," in truth he did not know the answer. He hoped Dawn would try to meditate for a while before she ventured out to see the humans.

Angel and Spike leave then Faith enters the room. "This is the last of it?" Faith set the bags up next the coffin.

"You don't strike me as your every day vampires." King tried not to make Faith upset.

Faith did not upset easily. Oh, strake that, Faith would love to kill him if she had the chance.

Faith looked at the coffin and touched the hood. "Your sister loves you." Then, she looked at King. "I am not a vampire; even if I was it would not be wise to hit on me." Faith would use him up like a tissue in a box and leave him naked wanting more if she so choose.

He looked at her with a shocked expression. "You're a familiar?"

To his knowledge, a woman this good looking would be turned and not kept as a pet. In this city she would not have to wait in line.

"I am not going to let any vampire stick a mark on me. Don't try to turn her human or some shit like that." This is a threat. He knew a threat when he saw one.

The people in the house looked at each other. They did not know how these people new they had a cure and did not want to ask. Apparently, these people knew what is going on more than the Night Stalkers could have known.

Spike walked back in to check on Dawn. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her. "Is she up yet?" Spike really wanted to get one more glance at Dawn.

He blamed himself for not being beside her all the time. Spike did not want to see the vampire Dawn. He wanted to see Dawn.

Faith shook her head, "No." Faith could not stand seeing any vampire act like this. Vampires are supposed to not care.

He watched the humans then said, "Tell her, I care about her." He did not want to cry in front of the humans or Faith. Spike would wait until he could be alone to cry.

"Spike, this is hard enough." Faith felt a little pull of her heart. How could Buffy leave Dawn? She held back the tears. Tough vampire slayers did not cry. She kissed her finger than touched coffin. "Dream happy dreams." Faith could not say anything more. She felt like Dawn had died all over again.

They left Dawn all alone with those people. King was about to leave the room when he heard the coffin carefully open. He turned around to see a girl pop her head out the coffin. He grabbed a hold of Abby's hand. Then, he looked at the note that they had received days ago. "It is Dawn, right?"

Thanks for reviewing.

Final Edit December 2, 2006

Thank you for waiting. I hope to get more chapters edited for future viewing.

As always, do not assume the chapter is edited until I list the date with the words Final Edit underlined. Don't just assume it is edited unless I put a date with it.

If you are wondering, yes, I did add more to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy Garfield or Blade. This is a longer chapter than the last one.

Summery: Dawn tries to figure out if she belongs.

Final Edit December 2, 2006

Chapter 03 – A place for Dawn

Chapter 3

The lid of the coffin slams tight before the two could see any more of the figure in font of them. Dawn just could not bring herself to look at the humans.

She waited for the two to leave the room until she finally passed out again. Whoever, these people were she did not want to be seen by them.

Dawn could smell blood on her and even worse rushing though the veins of those two people who had seen her for only a second.

She awoke an hour later to a home that seemed silent so, she decided to leave her coffin. As she inspected her coffin, she found a note in a hidden compartment. It told her, her mission and what is going on. Some coffins had drawers in them so that the body can not be mixed up in a shuffle of other coffins. This helped in earthquakes, landslides and flash floods.

Dawn did not want to go thought any of the three. Her coffin could be destroyed. She would have to work for days to get the blood stains out of that coffin. A chore of that size might require a sander and a good polish.

She saw her fingers and she felt bile rising up to her mouth. Disgusting, Dawn needed to feed and soon. Her hands shook with anticipation.

Her P.J's still looked bloody; she decided to find a bathroom then she would search for something to drink. Which she hoped would be in one of those suit cases near her coffin. Before venturing further, she would have to look thought her things and find a new shirt. Moving around any home with blood covering her did not make her feel clean at all.

She found several things that she would need. Not only did she find a shirt, she found a red mini refrigerator that held enough blood for the time being.

Dawn deduced that this must have been Angel's idea. He did not seem too bad now that she is undead. Mini-frigs belonged in college dorms not vampire's rooms. Oh, well. What more could a seven year old vampire ask for?

Deciding to take some clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste with her to the bathroom, she found her way rather quickly for a person who did not live there.

After, her shower and her teeth were brushed she looked to her left only to see a little girl staring at her. The little girl just stood there. "You must be Zoe." Zoe only nodded her head. Dawn sized the little girl up and asked her if she needed to use the bathroom. "I will leave the bathroom to you." Dawn had read the letter, this had to be Zoe.

Zoe had never seen the woman before but she did not care too much because when you have to go you have to go.

Dawn left the bathroom in order to check-out the other parts of the home. After all, she is not a slob. She held her bloody clothes close to her in her hand. The blood is dry and not dripping with blood. The blood appeared only to be still damp in places.

She watched as a man slept near a window. It would have been a better situation for her if everyone in the house had name tags. He just laid there but she knew better than to get closer.

Humans seemed to get scared around vampires and she wanted to get something to drink first before she tested her communication skills with a human. Showing all her fangs in front of a human might get her killed or she might not be able to stop herself from killing that human.

She walked around and found all the doors closed. As she passed that guy's sleeping arrangement, she found that he was not there. She shrugged her shoulders and moved towards what she found is the kitchen.

So far, she smelled a few more people in the house. She left the kitchen in order to have a better look at the grounds.

Upon her return, she found that man who had been sleeping. He looked to be reading the paper. She quickly passed him to get some blood from her room and a cup that read, "I like Garfield more than you do." This is a cup that Willow slipped into her bag to give Dawn a good laugh. Dawn did love Garfield comics a lot. She even went trick or treating as Garfield as a child. Dressing as a male cat is ok when you are 4 years old.

She fixed the drink, only to return to the kitchen to see him no longer reading the paper but eating. Dawn wondered what he was thinking. She had not touched a human in a long time, while not without wanting to kill them.

Thinking it would be best, if she knew everyone's sent up close, she sat down next to him. This would be good for future reference to house members.

He watched her move though out the room with her mystery cup of blood. He did not relax when she leaned over sniffed him. Not a close up sniff but it was a silent sniff that frightened him.

King did not have a gun on him. He did not expect her to be up. Did she want to feed on him? He stiffened in his chair.

He could now see the liquid in her cup and it is definably red. This woman might want to kill him, if he is not careful. He shifted in his seat for the second time.

Dawn could see that he looked uneasy about her trying to sniff him. It has become a habit that she needs to break. Humans did not like to be sniffed. She reached over to take a look at the newspaper to see the date and the man grabbed her. She jumped off of her set.

What is he planning? She should have stayed in her coffin. Although, it was not her coffin, it was something to keep her in until she arrived at this place. "eep." She had jumped out of fear but sat back down. How good were these hunters? She should have not tested them or him.

Dawn pulled back away from him forcing her body to slide off her seat. Looking up at him she remembered that she had left her mug on the table. Dawn cursed her luck. Would he hit her with it? Would it hurt?

These people might want to torch her just to have their own vampire fire light. How stupid could she get? That grip that he had on her a second ago seemed strong, too strong for human. Why did Buffy leave her here?

He lost his hold on her when she looked like she is going to panic. The though of a vampire being afraid is laughable. Here, she was falling on the ground in fear and he did see fear as it flashed across her face.

She scouted across the kitchen floor cursing her self again for being so stupid. Dawn saw him pick up her glass. However, she flinched and closed her eyes when he preceded to hand it to her.

Her body started to shake as his hand touched hers. Would he beat her up like her sister had done to her, when Buffy found her? It is Dawn's own fault for being so weak. She should have fought her sister but she loved her too much.

He gripped onto her hand and pulled her into standing position. Her eyes shot open. "You stay back." She pointed at him like her fingers posses some magical force shield or a gun. He put her mug in front of her. She sniffed it just incase he had poisoned it.

Quickly, she pulled it away from him and held it close to her chest. She tried not to shake so bad as to spill the liquid. She knew it had to be animal blood. Angel or her sister would only allow her to drink animal blood.

Against, her better judgment she took a small sip. That was all it took for her eyes to change. The look of shear horror crossed his face. Would he attack her? She cursed again under her breath.

If he was going to attack with a weapon it could possibly be now. She did not see a weapon but he could have one. He might try to stick her with a something or tie her down.

Living on a Hellmouth for long periods of time changes a person. All the vampires there were twisted by its' unearthly spell. Her eyes glowed and her feature fought to change. The Hellmouth liked to have control, even when it had no right to do so. Her master noticed this too but when she told him he understood.

She decided that taking that slip should not have happened. She growled at him as he braced for an attack that did not come.

He did not have any stakes on him. Clearly, she seemed to want to fight. He would be vampire meat, if he did not do something fast.

She backed up ready to pounce if he came any closer. Dawn did not know when his attack would happen but she wanted it to be soon. Her eyes changed back.

He tried to distract her. "If you wanted the paper that bad you should have asked." Dawn tried to understand and remembered the paper. This all started when she sniff him and looked at the paper.

She did not expect him to try to joke with her. He had helped her up from the floor. However, he did grab her arm making her very upset. She tried to make scene out of the situation.

Also, he did hand her some blood. Maybe this man wanted to be pleasant to her. She did reach for the paper without asking. This could just be a misunderstanding. Dawn moved closer but notices his body tense up. She drank the rest of the mug as quickly as possible and tried to cover her face. No sense in wasting blood even if it is Animal blood.

Dawn decided to trust him a little besides he does live here. Her becoming paranoid that someone would stake her could leave her at risk. "I saw you sleeping." She wanted to lighten the mood. At this moment he did smell like a free meal but she did not test that thought. He might try to kill her.

He did not know what to think. "I do that." There was no smile but Dawn thought she felt a bet of sarcasm.

She could still smell fear but a different smell seemed to come into the room. That little girl from the bathroom is now staring at her. "Are you staying with us?" The voice is of Zoe. She had seen her near the bathroom.

Dawn turned to the little girl. Zoe must have decided to take a bath because she smelled so sweet. The man inched his way as fast as he could over to the little girl but it is not fast enough. Dawn being a vampire does have a slight advantage. She knelt down to the little girl's level. "I will stay as long as you need me, Zoe."

Dawn smiled without showing any of her fangs. Little girls did not need to be told of vampires. Vampire should stay in horror films. Even then, this girl would not be old enough to watch without an adult present.

The man tensed when he heard the woman say the little girl's name. Zoe was not scared but she did not know who she was talking to. "Could you help me with my hair?" Zoe twilled her wet hair around her small fingers.

She looked at the little girl's hair. It is a simple request. "I could put you hair into a French braid," Buffy had played with Dawn's hair for hours. This was Dawn's favorite game as a child. Tea parties might have been the norm for most children but beauty salon was always her cup of tea.

Zoe clapped her hands together. Dawn sat her mug down on the table and Zoe pulled her into the other room. The man fallowed the two of them. Dawn is vampire after all.

Zoe showed her all her cute little hair-ties and she settled for one that had a butterfly on the end. Dawn smiled as the girl waited for her hair to be braided.

"Hold still, I want this to be strait." The little girl did not move until it was over. Then, Dawn put a smaller tie on it in order for it to hold.

"Yah, I look so good." Dawn laughed out loud for the first time in a long time being careful to cover her mouth. This little girl is an innocent after all.

"Oh, Lady Zoe you are so lovely. All the princes of the village will flock to your feet." Dawn gave a small bow.

The little girl smiled and hugged her. Dawn froze. The little girl was close when Dawn braided Zoe's hair but this is too close, even for a vampire with a soul.

The man saw Dawn's change in emotion but did nothing to stop the little girl from her embrace. Dawn changed a little right then and hugged the little girl a little tighter. When the hug was over Dawn covered her face so that the little girl would not get scared.

"Are you crying? Is it something that I did?" The little girl looked hurt. The man in the door walked closer to Zoe in order to protect Zoe.

She tried to change back and forced the change to happen. "I will never be a pretty as you, Lady Zoe." Dawn tried to act all hurt. But, in reality she is hurting. Why couldn't she get to baby-sit and not want to feed on the little girl? Her heart felt as if it was being ripped out.

The little girl took her hand. "You are pretty." The little girl liked this game. It stared her as the most beautiful princess.

The game could not last even though Dawn had just drank some blood, the knowledge that such an easy kill was right in front of her is hard to resist. "Then, I will be off to bed to get some much needed sleep." She left so that she did not attack the girl.

What would have happened if that guy was not here to protect the little girl? Could she be able to control her demon? It was a very bad idea to come here.

As soon as she left the room, she changed into her vampire form. She could not help it. There is something about the innocent that made her demon want to kill them.

Everything is happening too fast. How is a vampire supposed to baby-sit a little girl? She covered her face as she notice the man moved closer. If he saw he would hate her. He would not understand. She did not understand.

Her hands covered most of her face and if she did not move too much he would not see her. It was hard to change back when humans were near. He walked right in font of her. "Are you crying?"

She shook her head. "No, I am just fine."

The man did not seem to by any of that. She must be crying. "What is wrong? The note did not say anything about you being emotional."

She shook her head. "I am fine. Go."

He held onto her arms. "There must be something wrong."

She tried to control herself. A human is touching her. Even with a soul, her demon wanted to a snack. "Too close. Go away." Dawn became scarred and backed up into the wall but in doing so she took him with her.

"You will tell me what is going on." He pulled on her arms so that he could comfort her.

Her hands were free from her face. His eyes stared at her in shear horror. "Do not be so jumpy, I am not allowed to kill any member of this team."

"That statement would be more convincing if you did not look like you were going to attack."

"I will try again." She concentrated then closed her eyes. Her features then became normal for a human. Normal meaning that she did not have fangs. "I am Dawn Summers."

"Hannibal King." He did not get his name out in one breath. She was scary after all. Most vampires could not stand to look at her less a human.

Dawn gave a look of concern. She needed to know what is really going on. Did her sister plan for these people to kill her? "Do you know how long I am to stay here? Did my sister tell you?"

He knew nothing about her staying for a long period of time. King could not give her a certain answer. "No to both questions."

"She must be ashamed of me. I can't believe she would do this to me. My demon is screaming for something to kill. I need some time to myself." He did not know how to react. He was use to a btchyer vampire trying to give him orders not her.

She left to go to her room. She tried to organize her things and not think about the guy that tried to make her feel more comfortable.

Meeting two members of the household could not have been worse but at least she did not die. Dawn found some thing to wear for tomorrow. Then, she went to sleep on the floor after scrubbing her coffin to get red of the blood.

Review tell me what is wrong with my fanfic.

Thank you for reviewing..

Final Edit December 2, 2006


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter is edited.** I added to this chapter because of the long wait.

Summery: Dawn is trying to get to know her surroundings.

Final Edit December 3, 2006

Chapter 4

The next day, could not have come too soon. She did not want to stay in that coffin any longer.

Dawn spotted one of the other men that lived in the house, but he did not look too happy. She did not connect it with her. This is mostly because she had only just moved here. How could anyone be upset about her if they had not met her?

"Vampire." He shouted once he saw her. The man looked terrified. What ever was going thought that man's mind did not involve a friendly handshake.

Dawn felt like hitting him against the wall. Of course, she is a vampire any idiot could see that. Some people have shout out the obtuse facts. How could doing a good impression of Robin from Batman help him if Dawn is an insane vampire? He would be dead already. She did not want to waste any time on someone so stupid.

How many clans of vampires were out there in this world? It would be funny if he shouted out her clan name. That would be informative, since she could not remember and once she did the conformation would gave her an order from Buffy to kill her master. Darn Willow, Darn Buffy, Darn witches and slayers in general. "Really?" She could not really blame him only other vampires could tell or some genius who could build some sort of machine to sense a particular demon. Maybe someone on Angel's team would build it.

Not being able to be with her master pissed her off but she stood guard. This guy is smaller than her but she had never been a fool.

Buffy always told her never to underestimate anyone. Buffy had a duty to fight every night. The job never came with instructions and Buffy would often find herself at a lose in what to do. Her sister had become bitter after all these years. Would all this fighting leave Dawn blind to any emotion? Buffy seemed to have given up on her. Or, did Buffy give up on Dawn? However, that might just be how it seemed because her sister did not express her feelings as often as Dawn would have liked.

These people might kill her. The world seemed to shut her out. Her only chance of leaving the nest was being turned into a vampire. Life seemed to play little tricks on her. Dawn had grown up and her protectors were depending on some gods or powers that were not human to tell them what is right. They would never feel the love that she felt for her sister. They would use Buffy and Dawn as a vampire killing tool.

The powers did not let her see her sister for 7 years. They punished her and gave her a vampire family that would not love her. They would never care unless they were well fed.

When would this drama end? Did her master love her? Did he or she even care? Did he or she feel her loneliness? Where is her family, now? Would she be able to fallow the letter from her sister that gave her a direct order to kill her master? That order only works if Willow's spell had a loophole in it. This loophole might have the ability to reveal who her master is and possibly a location of her master.

Anything is possible when magic is involved. Dawn hopes she would never see her master.

The PTB put Buffy in charge of her. Why did they do this? Where is Buffy to take charge?

Those thoughts flashed by in a second but she could not help but feel the hurt. She saw the fear in the man's eyes. It was the same fear that she felt when she saw a vampire up close. "Some one, a little help." He managed to say in a slow whisper.

Dawn prepared herself to fight. Vampire strength helped a lot more than she could ever image. This fight may not be long if he is smart enough to end it.

She sensed more people enter the hall but backed up. A hand touched her shoulder. Her eyes bulged out. If she could breathe in she would have do that heavily.

Would they stake her in the back? She quickly flipped the guy that had put his hand on her shoulder. He let out a cry. "Owww, my ass." He popped back up like nothing happened. The other man backed up so as to have someone to protect him.

Dawn figured that this was instinct. The guy in front of her must be the stronger fighter. She remembers him from the night before. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a woman but the woman did not look happy to see her.

Three humans against one vampire are those far? Dawn's only choose is to try to attack than she smelled a familiar sent. Zoe. Zoe had exited her room. They could not expect to fight with a little girl in the room. The little girl tried to get closer but the woman pulled her back. "Would you like to go to the park with me? Mommy said an adult has to accompany me."

The park? Yes, girls her age liked the park. It would be nice to have a 24 hour mall that she wanted to go to but a park? How many vampires would want to kill a little girl in the park at night? 100,200 or maybe 2? She could kill two.

She walked up to the little girl. The little girl tried to pull out of the woman's grip. "There will not be any children your age out at this time of night." Dawn spoke directly to the girl.

Shaking her head she said, "You can protect me." Dawn did not want to say no. Zoe looked so pretty and innocent. Her demon wanted to drain the little girl. In fact, her demon screamed for her to do so.

"When night falls again I will ask your mother, if you can go to the park." Dawn did not want to lie but she could not stand to kill an innocent. She would have to have more control in order to protect such a delicious little morsel.

Zoe moved back to her room. She smiled in satisfaction.

Dawn did not trust any of these people. They might stake her at any time. Out of nowhere she growled. Her demon wants a fight. It wanted to drain them all. Would it really matter if these 3 people were attacked? It happened every day in Sunnydale. The cops would do little and even cover it up. There must be some gangs on PCP here that the cops can blame it on.

Her soul started to think the same thing. Who were these people in the grand plan? Would they matter? She growled, again.

Vampires were not met to be caged up. Vampires did what their Master's told them. The Powers That Be clearly do not care about that they left her to her sister. Her sister owns her and could deal with her. Her master would mean nothing to the PTB. He or she would just be the birth parent of a champion vampire. Their new champion would be on the slayer's leash, if the slayer died the slayer would pick someone else to hold the leash. The slayer said nothing about killing these people.

Then, she changed into her vampire form but not completely. Only her eyes and fangs turned. She smirked then jumped on one of the men. "Stop, you can't do this." It was the voice of the man that she met in the kitchen. She now remembered his name from the night before.

She stopped and moved off of the man and quickly moved toward King. "Why not?" The smell of fear was intoxicating to a young vampire like herself.

King stumbled backwards but did not fall. "You where sent here to help." More fear rolled off of him.

Dawn changed back. "My leash extends as far as protecting Zoe." She did not want to say this. It would give them time to stake her or worse. Did they smell her fear? She hoped they could not because in reality she was terrified.

"You were forced to come here?" King seemed shocked. They all thought she was placed here of her own free will.

"I can only leave when Zoe tells me to go. Unless, I can get someone else." That was a fact. She did not want to say.

"You could hunt vampires with us?" That was question more than a statement. Could she hunt vampires? She had hunted with other vampires.

Dawn sniffed him for any deviation in his voice to detect a lie. "I am in my Pajamas."

"Come with us, once, when you feel you are ready."

Then, she thought about Buffy and all the times she watched her slay vampires. It had been fun. Dawn perked up. "Will there be chips and dip?"

"No," He did not understand her. One minute she wanted to kill him the next she wanted him to bring food.

Then, she went back to her room to pretend to sleep after she scrubbed her coffin for the second time.

After awaking, Dawn looked down at her clothing. She shifted a bet and looked at her coffin. Her eyes went from the coffin to the man before her that she had not seen before. Her feet seemed to drift in his direction and when she was half way there she looked back at her coffin. Taking a small step back she recounted her luggage in the room from the night before. The two people who were obviously human seemed to not be able to take their eyes off of her.

Her head tilted up as she sniffed in the air. She walked forward but noticed that the two did not move. She tried to look around them then became very concerned that they were in a state of shock. Then, it hit her, she was alone. The sent in the air smelled like her sister but her sister is not here. The sent of a slayer must linger longer then any human sent ever could.

She looked back at her coffin. "Did anyone tell you of my stay here?"

They looked in even more shock then before, if that is possible. The women spoke up. "One of them said that it was your assignment to baby-sit my daughter and you could help us out."

"Who?"

"Wolfram and Heart from LA." Dawn did not like this one bet.

She knew the answer but wanted to hear it from someone who lived in the house. "Did any of you know they were doing this?" Dawn stopped studying there faces and spoke out loud. "My sister could have taken me home." She moved back to her coffin. She sat on the side of her now closed coffin.

The man walked up to her. "Would you like a more personal tour?" He unconsciously touched her arm. Dawn looked at his hand and moved away.

"Yes, I will go with you."

He looked at her strangely. "You are a vampire. Right?"

She wanted to roll her eyes but vampires did not roll there eyes. "I am."

The woman spoke up, "It may sound strange but we have not lost anyone of our members."

Dawn looks at her. "My sister has this dreams of what is to come. Some of you will die. Her dreams are never wrong. It may take a year or two but her dreams are never wrong."

They walked her around the house and pointing out which rooms would be of interest i.e. the bathroom, kitchen and some other rooms.

The man looked at her. "That must mean that her guardian will die."

The women spoke, again. "And you are to kill us?"

She looked at all of the people who were now awake. "My sister kills vamps all the time. I don't think she would allow me to kill any of you." She looked around and the room started spinning. "I think I need to set down." She stumbled over to the couch. The smell of humans seemed to get to her. Why it did not before she could not say. If she did not drink some blood soon she would be feeding on one of them.

"Miss we appreciate the help but we are just fine." Then, Dawn blacked out.

They could not believe what they had just seen. Vampires don't pass out. Vampires kill innocents and act tough.

When she awoke she was still laying on the couch. It was only minutes later. "Dawn are you alright?"

She tried to stand up but found she could not. "I must be hungry." Her teeth ached from messing a meal.

One of the guys gave her a one of her blood packets with the label blood on it. Dawn opened it up. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Thanks." She went to the kitchen to prepare it and when it was done she returned to the couch. She sniffed it than she drank some. Then, she put the rest down on the table and again picked it up and finished the rest. She got up and looked at her new companions more closely. "Why do you guys need a babysitter anyway? My sister must have really felt sorry for what is going to happen to all of you." Now, that Dawn had feed she was able to feel sorry for them.

"What?" They still did not get it. Dawn was stuck here for now.

"I do not know, but my sister does (pause). Do you mind if I go outside and think?" She did not want to give away every fact at once. Dawn needed some mystery and to feel the wind brush past her face.

They all read the note that they had received before Dawn arrived but decided that she could go just for one night.

Dawn had walked for what it seemed like forever, until she noticed a man about to light up a cigarette beside a van. There should no one out at night and he looked to be all alone. The streets are dangerous. She decided to help the guy. "Smoking could kill you."

He turned around shocked with what stood before him. Dawn was the cause of this effect. Not only had vampires started to exit the building across the street in small number but a vampire stood in front of him. "Smoking is not what will kill me."

Thank you for reviewing and waiting for the final edit.

Final Edit December 3, 2006

Don't read unless there is a message like this above.


	5. Conversations

Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Series is written by the fallowing people: Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Jane Espenson, David Fury, Douglas Petrie, David Greenwalt, Rebecca Kirshner, Drew Z. Greenberg, Dean Batali, Rob Des Hotel, Steven S. DeKnight, Drew Goddard, Tracey Forbes, David Tyron King, Ashley Gable, Matt Kiene, Joe Reinkemeyer, Thomas A. Swyden, Dan Vebber.

Blade is written by David S. Goyer. Blade 2 and 3 is written by Marv Wolfman, Gene Colan, David S. Goyer.

I don't own or will ever have any part in writing these series or movies. There will be more crossovers in later chapters. Yes, the disclaimer will get longer. I am not putting a disclaimer for her the main character's master's show because it is suppose to be a surprise.

Author of this fanfic: toowhiteprincess

Fifth chapter: Dawn tries to leave but is confronted with her own need to help an innocent. Warning: A lot of dialog.

Pairing: None mentioned.

Crossover fanfic: Blade 2 & 3, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the series. There will be more added, later.

Warning: Blood. Bad driving. Magic use.

Rating: M for safety reasons.

Feedback: Very welcome! This fanfic may be changed dramatically. I need suggestions on character development and errors.

It Could Happen.

Maybe, Final Edit April 8, 2007

Chapter 5- Conversations

She smiled. "I guess-- you could be right there is a good chance you could have a heart attack first." Dawn tried not to blush than remembered that she could not blush. Strike one for Dawn Summers. Oh well, who would want to date a vampire?

Vampires were denied many things it might take a lot of blood to make a vampire her age blush. Even human contact could send the common vampire into a frenzy. This attention… although not intended to make her feel better made Dawn almost feel human. Even thought Dawn could smell the fear on this human, she so wanted to feel excepted.

He moved closer to the van door. "I am not in the mood for games, lady." This seemed to take on a protective place for him as a possible measure of escape from the vampire standing right in front of him. Was that strike two? Relationships are for the weak, Dawn told herself.

Dawn smiled. "Just one round?" As she sniffs the air she smelled donuts. "I can smell donuts from here. How many do you have 10 dozen?" How many times had Xander delivered donuts to Buffy's home before she went to hunt vampires? Mmm donuts…Dawn would have to give herself an enema but she wanted just one donut. Vampires and solid food did not mix. She might even have to throw it up, later.

He looked at the door. "Not that many." Just as he said that he noticed a lot of vampires exiting a building across the street from the van increased.

The vampires appeared to be in a hurry. Their scents were not the same. Exactly, how many vampires lived in this town? How could these clans live in harmony? Something is definitely wrong with this picture.

Dawn pondered for a second why her master would never let her interact with other clan's vampires in a friendly way. If these vampires did not have to fight why was she required to do so in the first place? The image of her master only reflected a foggy outline.

"Is there a convention in town? I did not know that sluts-r-us is here." Some of the vampires looked in her direction but they passed quickly by her. As her words passed her lips she regretted them. Buffy and Faith wear that type of clothing. Where is Buffy, today? She snapped out of her thoughts of her sister.

He smiled and took another drag of his cigarette. "It is a club they are exiting from." Scud pointed to the club with the cigarette.

"That must explain the clothing. An underground club: I have heard of those. I always wanted to check one of those out." Why did this man have to smoke? She hated the smell of smoke in life but in her mind it just reminded her of Spike.

She moved closer to the club. However, the man grabbed her arm. "It is not safe."

She looked at his hand as if it was an alien that wanted to live on her arm. "I heard screams from those people escaping. They may be sluts but there is something in there." Dawn could not ignore the call of innocents. Her blood and Buffy's blood is the same. The call of the Summers blood is too much for her, even as a vampire.

Flashback to two years ago

A male vampire in a black suit yelled to her, "Dawn come on." The man motioned for her to move faster.

Dawn heard screams coming from upstairs of the building. A lady cried out, "Someone Help Me!" The ladies cries could not be ignored.

Dawn gave the vampire a saddened look, "I will be right will you." She ran toward the sound as the man just shook his head.

"Summers, what the hell!" The vampire's voice seemed hussy and deep. He did not like for one moment that Dawn did not fallow orders.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. That slayer blood could not be silenced. Bursting open the door where the lady is, Dawn glanced down.

The lady seemed to be trapped in a cage of some sort. "I can get you out." Dawn moved closer to the lady but could see the reaction on the woman's face. It is one of terror and loathing.

Quickly, Dawn pulls the cage open. The bars bend and squeak as the door opens but before the woman can say anything Dawn leaves to catch up to the other vampires. "Stupid Slayer Blood." She cursed at herself. This blood gets her in so much trouble.

All Dawn wanted is to be a normal vampire. Why did she have to save that lady? The answer became all too clear. Her blood called to her to save the innocent.

End of flashback

This building contained no innocents, only the cries of unlikely vampire victims of something beastly in that building. Could whatever inhabited this building be worse than all of those horribly dressed vampires?

He did not let go. "I will not let you go in there. They will kill you."

She gave him a sad smile. In another life, they might have had a chance together. Someone who would stop her from doing something stupid would be wonderful right before she had been turned. "Please, I need to find out what is wrong." He lets go. Would her sister have taken this step into the building? Dawn wanted to answer 'no'. She hoped that Buffy would tell her no a lot of times. Giles would know what to do, but Giles is in England. Just taking a little look see would not hurt anyone.

Dawn did not feel threatened by the vampires screaming. If she did not at least take a look at what is going on she might get herself killed later trying to figure out what is going on. The mysterious building almost called to her. What if someone needed her help?

"Your funeral." Dawn enters the building as he looked away and his phone rang.

Scud answered the phone and Whistler is on the other end of the phone. "Who were you talking to?"

"Someone that could smell my donuts a mile away." He took the last drag of his cigarette and stamped it out with his foot.

"The reading one her were blue, be more careful kid she was a vampire."

He almost dropped the phone. "I will." He could not believe he had talked to one of them. None of them had any real interest in him before. Why now?

She walks into the club only to find that there is no security at all. The security must have been one of the first vampires or things to save themselves. This idea to enter the building is quickly becoming a really stupid idea. Stupid ideas seem to come to her very frequently today.

The place looked disserted except for the ten people running past her in terror.

"Watch it!" The vampire brushed up against her.

"Keep it moving," another pushed her.

She decided to take advantage of the silver she found on one of the tables. Most of the items are fakes but she could tell real silver. The real silver would burn her hands if she touched it. If she did not have a clue that she is a vampire this silver would bring her back into reality very quick. From her research back at Sunnydale, vampires in this city were very allergic to silver. She did not want to be affected as well.

She tore some of her clothing off in order to wrap her new weapons up and put them in her back pocket. Her shirt tore up to her up to her bra. Then, she opened the door to enter the club. The club could be depicted as a seen out of E! television. Dawn would not be surprised if a celebrity exited the club with a giant security guard in tow.

Making her way thought the entrance; she was spotted by the few vampires in the room and she started her search for what was going on. It did not take long to hear gun fire. She moved quickly and noticed some ugly creators screaming with fear. To say these creators are ugly would not be fair to all the uglier demons she has seen. These creatures were being shot with guns and did not die.

Blood caked the walls in a sick display of gunfire. The creatures seemed to be just taking the bolts into there bodies. Blood like bullets imbedded themselves into the wall. This sight made her want to scream or throw-up both choices seem to be competing in her mind and stomach right now. Who are these people?

Bile could be tasted in her mouth. Dawn spat at the wall. That taste did not go away.

Would today be a good day to think about relocation? These creatures have not even caught her sent. She could just get out of her current situation. Then, her conscious would not let her leave. Dawn is meant to be here for some reason. Buffy's weird feelings were rubbing off on her. Some one or thing needed her help.

As Buffy would say, "My spider scenes are tingling."(I do not own spider-man.)

She ran past the first vampire with a gun and into a long hall only to see two vampires. One looked as if he is going to pass out and the other is struggling with one of those creatures. Could she help both of them or should she try to drag the one who is furthest from the creature?

Dawn's first though is to grab her stakes than she notices a gun on the floor. She glances at the gun for a minute and squats down to pick it up. She knows she does not know how to use a gun but she knew that light might distract the creature if it is positioned right.

That might not be the best idea because she did not know if she could run faster than the creature. But, she had to try something. The male vampire did not look like it is going to be able to fight it for long.

Then, the creature slices into the back of the vampire leaving tars threw the skin. The skin seemed to be pealing off like it is made of soft tissue paper. Blood dripped from the angry wounds.

She flashes the gun at the creature but the gun's light only seemed to annoy it. Her hand moved in front of the sight. "Darn this does nothing, a flash light would be better." She rips off the front cover of the sight.

"Ouch!" her eyes shot to the person being attacked. The light sears the vampire's skin giving the creature an advantage in its attack.

"Sorry." She pointed the gun at the creature. The thing thrashes violently and tries to get away. "What about my kiss?" She races after it with the gun pointed at it. Making her way back to the male vampire, "I thought vampires were suppose fight better them that."

Dawn sat down on the floor next to the vampire that is bleeding profusely. There is no bite marks on the vampire or torn skin from a bite. However, his skin open down his spine. Dawn imaged something else trying not to think about the injury. "Could you call my friends and tell them I am hurt?" He hands her his phone as he told her the number.

"I am not the maid but I will make the call." She hopes that these vampires will help him heal or put him in a place were he could heal himself.

The call did not take long to make the call. After all, the Summers girls know how to use a phone.

"Yes, Priest what is going on?"

"He is hurt and some one else is hurt, too."

"Who is this?"

"He needs medical attention. Come quick, we are in the hall. Those things are going to kill someone. Use your nose."

"I think, I will." The phone clicked off and she put it in Priest's pocket.

She sat there brushing the hair from his eyes. "Don't worry; I think your friends will find us. (She tries to keep him awake.) Stay awake." As Dawn looks up as she sees someone staring at her.

"Hey Bab, they are dead leave them. Let's get out of here. And, if you are good I might just let you kiss me." The random vampire left her in hopes of getting to safety.

"Keep running before I stake your ass." No one talks to a Summers that way. The vampire turned around forgetting that he is scared out of his mind of those creatures.

"What did you say?" He tries to defy her. She began to hate that in a man. Dawn wanted to rip his throat out.

"You heard me." No vampire could get away with talking to a Summers that way. Bab? She would teach him how to behave.

"Bitch." He ran at her but she just took out a stake from her back pocket and throws a stake into his heart.

She clapped her hands. "Dusted." He must have been hiding somewhere when the gunfire started. How many more vampires are hiding in this underground club?

She looked down at the vampire beneath her and she sat down. "What an ass, he should know how to treat a lady." She brush her hand though his hair again and found that he was a sleep. Shaking him violently to wake him up, his eyes open.

"What is going on?" He stares at her as if she was some sort of alien life form.

"I am keeping you awake until your friends arrive. You were fighting something. I tried to kill it but I scared it away when you looked as if you might faint. I stayed with you until some jerk tried to tell me what I should do. But, I am waiting for your friends to arrive." She did not want him to pass out again.

He seemed to look a little better. His color seemed to come back if that is possible. "I am feeling better." She tried to help him up.

"If you are feeling better I will go." Dawn decided that this was not her brightest idea. She did not even know this vampire that she helped. He could still kill her now that he is awake.

He tried to muster a smile, "Thanks."

Dawn left the building just as quickly as she came. She noticed the man she had met earlier was nowhere to be seen but his car appeared to be crashed into a building.

Her thoughts went from calm to a panic. What could have happened to make that man crash his van?

He did look nice. She looked in his van but did not see much. It looked as if someone is moving in the back of the van. So, she knocked on the passenger door. He walked up to where she is but did not open the door. "Are you hurt in there?" He did not look ready to talk to her. "Do you need some one to call the Department of Motor Vehicles or triple A.?" Then, she remembered that she did not have a cell phone. Stealing one from a hiding vampire inside the club is always an option.

He ate one of his donuts. "I am alright." Crumbs dropped off of him mouth and onto the floor of the van. Scud did not even contemplate leaving the van.

"Your van does not seem to be." Looking at the dents in the front of the van made her less ambitious about getting out of there. Those creatures could be all over.

"My friends will be here, soon." He said this with his mouth full of donut.

She decides to say what she is thinking. "Are you going to be alright in there?" He did not know how to react. How could a vampire be genuinely concerned about his wellbeing?

If she really did want to help him why didn't he let her? She is a vampire. That is why? "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, I just think those creatures might come back." Dawn could not believe this guy. How could he think anything else?

"What is going on?" He gave her a side words glance. With such a poor bloodline of vampires in this area most could not even enthrall a victim. This power took some work on the part of the vampire. On others, it took some work not to enthrall the weak minded.

"Those creatures, they need to be stopped." That is her blood talking. Darn Slayer blood. "We have to go. It is not safe here."

Scud looked up to were Whistler is supposed to be located. He is not there. Behond his better judgement he opens the door to let her in, "Come in we can drive out of here."

Dawn pulls him out of the car. He struggled, "We have to get to higher ground." Scud only stares at her.

"What?" He does not know why she would try to help.

Dawn looks up at the building, "I will need some help. We can observe from up on top of that building."

He only gives her a questioned look, "Sure, lady."

"Get on my back." Scud gives her a very strange look but gets on.

"Like this?" he whispers.

"Yes, I have to play pinball." Dawn runs at the side of the wall. Then she jumps to the next wall and repeats that as he screams.

They get to the top and he jumps off. "Are we safe enough?"

Dawn sniffs the air, "I smell someone. They could not have been here more than an hour ago." He now notices that she has silver stakes on her.

"Are you a vampire hunter?" He points out the stakes.

"I don't like labels." Dawn hands him one of the stakes. The cloth on her hands lets her not touch the stakes.

"You must know B?" She jerked her head. How did he know Buffy?

"B?"

"Blade."

"Oh, I thought you meant someone else. I just moved here. Are you hurt? I don't smell any fresh blood." He did not look hurt but she wanted to ask.

"Fine. You are nice for a vampire."

Dawn gave a big smile that shows her fangs as she looked down, "Thanks. You seem nice, too."

He steps back after seeing her fangs. Scud almost forgot Whistlers words. "Are are you leaving?"

Dawn glanced at him, "I was going to wait until almost daylight. You will be safe then." Just as she said that Whistler had heard her.

Whistler staggered up to them, "Just who are you?" He pointed his gun at her.

"Sir, there is something going on. Vampires don't usually run away in that number. It would be best for you to go. It is not safe." Dawn wanted him to leave so that those creatures would not hurt him.

"Who are you?" He still had his gun pointed at her.

"My name is Dawn Summers. I only wanted to help. No one is safe from those things in that building." She pointed to the building across the street. "I can try to lead the two of you to safety. However, I am not from around here."

"A vampire helping humans?"

Dawn wanted to curse, "I help sometimes. You will not be the first human that I have saved." He gave her an unkind stare. "I will help because that is who I am."

"How can we trust you?" She only shook her head.

"Trust? I only protect. This is not a lifetime commitment." Dawn backed up in a manner that said she did not want this type of relationship. "I don't need any humans fallowing me around or any minions."

Scud asks her, "Will you go back into that building with us?"

Dawn opens her mouth then closes it, "With the monsters? Why?"

"Blade may need help."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "There are three of you? Alright, I will jump down with each of you. But it is getting early."

Whistler did not want to have her jump down but he let her do it. Dawn went back for Scud and they landed as graceful as possible. Whistler commented, "Soft landing."

"Thanks," but as she smiled he became a little shocked at her fangs. "Lets go."

They walked into the building past were the security would be placed. How could the security not secure the builing. Whistler spoted Blade and said, "We found someone."

Blade did know knwo her, "She asked if she could help."

"Where did she come from?"

Scud spoke, "I think she likes me."

The other vampire took noticed of the new vampire, "Oh, a young one."

Dawn could not stand this, "This is just too strange for me. I am sure the two of you are safe with this Blade fellow. Clubs are not my style."

Whistler spoke, "It is getting light soon."

Scud tried to have her stay, "You can still help."

One of the vampires spoke, "It is was you."

Dawn stared right at him, "Sir?"

"You saved Prest. I saw you do it." The vampire pointed out.

She shook her sholders, "Anyone would have done that."

"But you stayed until he could get help." Prest stared at her.

Prest spoke, "You did that?"

"Don't put too much weight on it." She stepped back. Vampires tended to be unpredictable.

"You do not know me." He did not move closer but stood near his teammates.

"I was scared." Taking another step back, she did not know where to run. They might catch her.

Whistler spoke up, "She told us she wanted to help."

Blade spoke, "Is this true, vampire?"

"Summers. I should go it is getting early." She looked at the light almost streaming thought the window.

Blade spoke to her, "So soon?"

"The club seen is not me. You don't look like you need saving, Mr. Blade. Sir." She turns and he holds on to her hand. "Summers."

Dawn turns around, "Are you offering?"

"For what? I should go. I need to change." Her hand slips out of his hand and she walks away.

At the place where the vampire hunter are…Dawn spoke, "Did you know the vampires in this town are dress like sluts?" They did not look happy with her. Her little walk to think turned out to be a mission to save some vampire that she had never met.

They looked at her outfit. "I have an excuse; I was making sure the stakes did not touch my skin. What? I have not unpacked my weapons." They all gave her weird looks. "Later."

King walked up to her. "What type of vampire brings has stakes on her?" He ate one anyway.

"Ask that one tomorrow." She puts them down. "I forgot those were there."

Abby sat down beside her. "Since, you will be living here with us we will have to know where you are at all times." This was said in a very motherly way.

"Does everyone have this requirement or is it just for me." Dawn thought about Buffy always telling her what to do.

"We know where every member is at all times." A team needed to stick together. There are vampires and whatever out there that could kill them. This day seemed to not end for her doing stupid things.

"You sounded like my sister for a second, she is too protective."

King speaks up. "Not protective enough for you to get bit."

Dawn pays more attention to him. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about. She kept me out of danger as much as she could."

King tries to fix his last sentence. "You miss her."

"Yes, but this assignment is important to her. Why else would she just leave me here?" She sits down and tries to relax. Why would this human even try to insult her? Dawn wanted nothing more to just reach over and rip his head off.

Abby looks over at Dawn noticing the discomfort, "I don't want to upset you but could you tell us a little more?"

Dawn looks at the floor than at Abby. Suddenly, she did not feel like drinking anything. She started to tell her story, "I left this place to think. As it turns out I just ended up walking. I was still walking when I saw a human leaning on a van. The door was open but I thought that was really odd. But I quickly dismissed it. So, I walked up to him after noticing that he was sort of cute. I talked to him but he seemed hesitant, like he knew something I did not know.

Review if you like…

Maybe, Final Edit April 8, 2007

May be edited again. Don't read unless you see this final edit above.


	6. The Slayer's Awakening

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Series is written by the fallowing people: Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Jane Espenson, David Fury, Douglas Petrie, David Greenwalt, Rebecca Kirshner, Drew Z. Greenberg, Dean Batali, Rob Des Hotel, Steven S. DeKnight, Drew Goddard, Tracey Forbes, David Tyron King, Ashley Gable, Matt Kiene, Joe Reinkemeyer, Thomas A. Swyden, Dan Vebber.

Blade is written by David S. Goyer. Blade 2 and 3 is written by Marv Wolfman, Gene Colan, David S. Goyer.

I don't own or will ever have any part in writing these series or movies. There will be more crossovers in later chapters. Yes, the disclaimer will get longer. I am not putting a disclaimer for her the main character's master's show because it is suppose to be a surprise.

Author of this fanfic: toowhiteprincess

Summery: Dawn is having a hard time dealing with life at the Nightstalkers home.

Pairing: None mentioned.

Crossover fanfic: Blade 2 & 3, Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the series. There will be more added, later.

Warning: None in this chapter.

Rating: T right now. This chapter is very, PG.

Feedback: Very welcome! This fanfic may be changed dramatically. I need suggestions on character development and errors.

**Chapter 6: The Slayer's Awakening**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it, Dawn thought to herself.

Just last night she spilled her guts to those, those vampire hunters. Is she out of her freaking mind? Seriously, what did she expect them to do?

What could they do? Tell her everything would be ok! That would be a nice response. That would be the response that her sister would give her. Where is her sister anyway?

Dawn just sat in her coffin staring at her mini-frig. Yes, that was the life. How could a vampire try to help humans? This is not natural. Flashbacks hunted her with visions of her loosing control and helping humans.

That blood of the slayer is a funny thing. Even, if she is not techniquely a slayer she could still feel the pull to kill and help humans.

Dawn drank opened her frig to drink one of the bags of blood. No use starving to death.

Then, in a flash she had this though. Since she has slayer blood why can't she be a slayer? All of the slayers where called but her blood did not activate. Why was that?

That puzzle did not make sense to Dawn one bit. Now, as a vampire she feels the need to save the helpless? Something did not add up. Why would her blood tell her to do make with the slayidge, now?

Then, Dawn decided to figure out whatever her Sister told this people. They had to know something. That is what she did, she waited until most of them where gone.

That night she snuck around the house for Buffy's sent. Buffy or one of the scoopy's would have written something. It took all night and a couple of close calls. She found a paper in one of the rooms but could not read it.

All of a sudden she heard a click of a door. Dawn rushed out of that room to her own room, skillfully stuffing the paper into her pocket. They noticed her running past them but could not catch her.

The vampire hunters knocked on her door as she reached into her pocket, leaned up against the door and unfolded the letter. "What did you do?" They yelled.

She did not pay any attention to them as she read the letter as fast a possible. Which for Dawn is an easy task; she had always been a very good reader. "What are you doing in there?"

"If anything is missing!" Dawn did not pay any attention after that. The note stated something about a cure. Why didn't they want her taking a cure? She stuffed the letter into her pocket. What ever this cure is she would find it but she would have to do some research first. The vampire hunters know about the cure and Dawn wanted to know why she did not need it.

The only thing Dawn did know is that, if she wanted to be saved from this life she would have to save herself. Buffy would not save her. Buffy had left her here.

Dawn stuffed the letter into her coffin. That sent would keep her feeling close to her sister for a least a week. If she were Angelus, she would simply take some of Buffy's clothes. Dawn blinked; she did not want to think about Angelus right now.

The mere thought of other vampire sent her in a rage. She wanted to help her sister. They did this to her, to her sister, and to everyone that they met. How could they change so many lives?

Dawn opened the door and stared at the vampire hunters as they tried to knock again. The blank stare told them nothing, "Knock on my door again and I will find a use for that hand."

"You are in our house now, Dawn."

She smirked, "Hello, vampire here, I don't think I have to lesson to humans at all."

They stood their ground as Dawn looked for an opening. She noticed all of the ranges of heartbeats. "You will lesson."

"Or maybe I will just kill all of you in your sleep starting with the little girl." They looked at her in a rage. They did not want to loose her at all. "Such a pretty little girl."

One of them was being held back. "The look on your faces would be priceless if I snuffed out that girl's life."

One of the ladies hit Dawn right across the face, "Don't you touch her." Dawn rubbed her face as if it really hurt.

Dawn hated them so much. They had no right to keep her here. Buffy had no right to keep her here. She stared at them with purr hate. They started yelled at her then…

Dawn sucked in a breath then another then she was hit against the wall by an unseen force. All she could hear in her ears was an unseen force saying, "Don't press your luck slayer. You are a champion after all." The force tried to strangle her as they watched.

"No." She tried to protest as her blood activated.

The voice slapped her harder, blood could be seen but no one could see what happened to Dawn. "You don't like your new gift." Laugher filled the air but she was the only one that could hear it.

"Stop, laughing." Dawn was then thrown up against another wall. Her body started to heal as she felt fingers raking against her skin. Then, they dived into her as she arched back in pain. "I am not the one you want." She coughed up blood as the invisible fingers slide out of her.

"We know you have always wanted to help that slayer. Now, you can (there was a long laugh) in a way. You know you want to be a good girl. Don't fight it." Dawn could not help but feel her body becoming something else, something less dark.

Her body crashed to the ground. Dawn heard the voices yelling at her. Then, she felt the pain inside her. All of those times that her sire never told her he loved her. All of those times she wanted to hear those three words. All the time she had worshiped her sire had been a waste of time. "Don't do this," Dawn cried out.

But, it was already done. The old Dawn came back with a venous. This time her heart filled with something more. Her heart filled with actual need for the humans to be alive. It felt wonderful: that scared her.

Another feeling intensified in her: the hatred of vampires. With that, Dawn shook with fear and wonder. How could Buffy ever have loved Angel with all this hate inside her? She must have sensed him but why did she not tell everyone. Why did she act shocked at the news that he is a vampire? But, Dawn new the answer before the though even escaped from her brain. Buffy wanted a normal life. Buffy wanted a normal boyfriend so much that she moved those thoughts aside.

Then, with a loud crash her body once again hit the wall: latterly. All of her expereces flashed before her eyes. She shook with fear. Buffy had saved her each time, in record time. The same Buffy did not come for her for years.

The Nightstalkers watched helplessly as the vampire was thrown by some invisible force. Only minutes before they wanted to find out what she was doing running around their home like that. None of their training prepared them for what happened before their eyes.

That vampire threatened them, only moments before but before they could do or say anything. This happened to her.

Dawn looked at the Nightstalkers in a new light. Instantly, she knew that they are not evil. The taint of a vampire only touched one of them: the male that stood near the frame of the door.

She moved to her feet. The aura's amazed and scared her at the same time. She put her hand out in front of her body as if to see if they are really there. While, patting the air whit her left hand, they seemed to be further away. She tried to move closer but fell flat on her face. They looked on in shock.

Dawn pushed herself up from the floor to try to walk again. She stood up and stared at them as if for the first time. Her eyes squinted at them as if to focus on something far, far away.

She slowly moved her feet to get a better and closer look. Clearly they smelled human. Moving closer, she looked at the man who was not a foot away from her. Her nose moved like a bunny rabbits would, she scratched her nose. "You smell different." Dawn moved to put her hand on his face to see if he is really there.

His hand griped onto her wrist, "Wait, a second there!"

She looked at his hand gripping her arm. Dawn could still not understand why he did not smell completely human. Her hand moved to touch the hand the griped onto her arm.

At first she touched the hand lightly to see if it was really real or just an illusion. His other hand did have a hold of her arm but that still could be some trick of her own subconscious. (A trick that she learned from being alone when she was not need by her own sire.) She would make up her own little world all by closing her eyes.

However, his hand felt real. Would this be some sort of trick? What if someone found out about her world where she escaped in attempt to keep her sanity? Did her sire find out? No, the past few days had to be real. The man before her smiled more human then any vampire. She became fascinated by his hand on her wrist. "Are you.." she stopped. She wanted someone to save her for a long time. But, she belonged to her sire. This is not right.

Dawn pulled away from him and stared at him in shock. Her vision became clear. She was no longer with her sire. She was with this people. Then, she shook her had and gained her bearings. "Um, this may be a dump question, but when do you guys ever hunt vampires?" To her knowledge, the Nightstakers did hunt vampires but she had never witnessed it. Ok, maybe they just offered a little help. There was nothing wrong with that either.

"At night." One said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Do they come to you? It is night. Should we wait?" That was the sort of thing Buffy would have said. Dawn mentally congratulated herself for that remark.

"You see they don't come to us." The girl remarked.

Dawn looked at the strange women. Something looked off with her eyes. "Are they hard to find?"

"Not in this city."

That remark worried her. There must be an abundance of vampire in this city. It made her think of how hard Buffy tried to get read of the vampires but each night she still hunted.

She smirked at them. They stared at her as they could see her fangs. Dawn saw that she had enough room to move out into of her room since they no longer crowded the door. She heard something coming from the other room. Quickly, without much though she moved faster toward the sound.

They fallowed her. Dawn stopped at Zoe's door and lessoned. The little girl seemed to be having a night mare. Dawn opened the door to look at the little girl only to be stopped, "What are you doing?"

She turned to them, "I think she is having a nightmare." She whispered. They stopped her from advancing any further.

Dawn backed up at the smell of the young girl. As Dawn's senses heightened she knew she should not be so close. The smell of the little girl was intoxicating. The smell did not let her move. It hypnotized her with thoughts of drinking from the little girl that is only feet from her.

One of them pulled on her arm. Abigail found that she did not resist. Dawn moved with Abigail as Dawn turned to leave letting her be pulled out of the room. She heard the door shut as she exited. They sat her down on a couch area. "What just happened?"

They could see her very being fought the change as her body threatens to shift into something demonic. "What is wrong with you?" They shouted at her. Her ears hurt as they waited for her to turn back ten minutes later.

It hurt to even look at them, knowing that this team could be just like her sister's team back home. They did not need her. She wanted to help it, her inner slayer knew that they would do what it right. The vampires needed to be stopped. Her mind fills with images of the victims that she killed over the past years. It was not as bad as it would be say, if she where an older vampire. But it made her shake.

So many flashbacks hit her that she just stared off as the Nightstawkser tied her up for her own protection but mostly theirs. The slayer in her gave out a cry. It screamed to be let free. Her chains broke as she rose and took off to the little girl's room. They tried to get there in time so that the vampire did not do anything wrong.

They found her once again watching the young girl sleep. Tears rain down Dawn's cheeks as her vampire self wanted to take over and hurt the little girl. She would not allow that to happen. Not trusting herself to move forward, she spotted a chair in the room. Dawn sat there as the Nightstalkers rushed in to make sure the little girl was alright. "So, innocent." She could not stop herself from saying that, even with the slayer inside of her crying out to go over to that little girl and make sure that she was alright.

Dawn knew better then to move at that moment. While the slayer held no intentions on harming the little girl, the vampire in her struggled with what it truly wanted. The little girl did not wake to everyone's surprise.

Without a thought, Dawn got up and walked out of the room. They did not comment because they did not want to wake the girl. They wanted to yell and scream. None of them made a sound other then the faint shuffle of feet. The door closed a second time.

Being a slayer would not be easy. The vampire in her still would not rest. It fought for control.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that is it for now. I changed a lot of the story. It was different before, I know. I am still not sure if it is possible for Dawn to even be turned. However, this is just one scenario.

I would like some comments on this chapter. Since, the story is changing so much the pairing will be different.

Also, if you have not noticed, I am trying to put more detail into the story. I think that introducing her slayer self earlier will make her struggle more plausible then just having a soul.

Review. Please tell me in your review if I need to change the rating along with any responces. I have put it to T and not M.


	7. One More Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade 1, 2, 3. I do not own BTVS. My full disclaimer is own in the other chapter.

Special Note: I am changing this fanfic completely. I want Dawn to stay in this town more than the last time I tried to write this fanfic. Also, if she leaves, I want her to be sent there not to just leave on her own. However, that will be after Blade 3 part of the fanfic.

Chapter 7: One More Week

It had been one week since Dawn was knocked around by her the powers that be, still she felt conflicted. Her inner slayer wanted blood more than her vampire self had ever wanted it. More importantly, she could now sense every type of vampire, even if they are hiding.

Before, she could sense if someone needed help. Her blood would call out to her to help. That is all part of being made from part of Buffy's blood. Her inner slayer might not have been awakened but it wanted to be more than just a potential. She ran away all the time because she could since the blood trying to take her somewhere. It sensed vampires but she did not have the strength to kill them.

The week passed and Dawn went thought it in a Zombie like state. She did not talk to anyone, only checked on Zoe every hour. The girl did not do much in her sleep.

The Nightstalkers became increasingly interested in this behavior. Every time they saw her try to move toward the girl she quickly turnaround and leave.

Dawn decided at the end of the week that she could try to baby-sit this girl. It would be hard hearing Zoe's heartbeat and smelling her blood but why not? Dawn already had blood sent to her.

She had no idea were that Blade guy is located. He could be somewhere in another state, which she doubted. It took some time but she decided to find out how her sister was doing.

Willow always was on-line. Maybe, with staying here she could spy on her sister. She might be able to do something fun with her new strength. Humans would not stand a chance. But she would have to be careful that the NightStalkers did not find out. It made her excited to think about what she might be able to do.

Just the image of herself going to a vampire club made her want to sneak out right now. Her slayer and vampire self wanted to blow off some steam. She did not know if she could do that.

The ancient slayers were not protectors. Demons somehow entered the women infecting them and all this was brought about buy an ancient ritual. The slayer could not be controlled or thought to obey. It had to be controlled and lied to in order to obey. Even then, the slayer could never be a proper wife.

Power surged though her begging for her to just do something to test it. No watcher is there to tell her what she can or can not do. A free slayer is a dangerous thing.

Dawn did not still held the small chance that Buffy would come and get her one day. Sure, that might not be logical thinking but she could dream.

The only thing that bothered her would be the taste of human blood. What would it do to a slayer?

Almost, jumping with delight, Dawn decided to go outside and check out one of the clubs that vampire's visited. All she would have to do is to find someone who knew.

Ok, so that is the plan. It might take a few weeks but she would pull it off. Meanwhile, she would look after Zoe like a good little vampire. Her sister wanted her to do this for some reason. Dawn had a hunch that it must be tied to some prophecy. This girl must be very important to the powers that be.

Out of nowhere, Deacon Frost appeared. He looked shaken and frightened. His attempt to bring the blood-god into the world failed. But he did not get to die. No, he needed to try to right his wrongs or to stake himself.

The powers that be told him that he could go to his old place as its new owner. That was really shocking because Blade blew it up. Now, it appeared to be brand new. Everything looked the same. Nothing was out of place.

The only thing missing is the vampires. Blade killed them. The powers really did not care about him only his destiny as a champion. His new soul was given to him. Heck, he even had a new body. And, minions but they were not to arrive until, later.

The powers made sure it was a vampire body that was killed recently because of an older vampire who death was suicide and no one knew were the vampire was at, at the time.

Deacon thought about this fact. He did not know if he could trust having new minions somewhere. He looked over his body and tried to find out the age of the vampire when he was turned. This would help with him trying to stalk his prey.

Upon, looking thought his database the man appeared to be about three years younger then him when he was turned.

Deacon was also left with a new set of buildings for his own entertainment purposes. He did not want to say in this place with no minions to talk to. He did not even know the minions that are coming to live with him.

So, he could either go out and met the other vampire clans or he could stay in and stake himself. Deacon chose to go and met vampire and pretend that he is new in town. This would work since this vampire was already planning to move to this town, anyway.

Ok, I need a name. Anyone, have a name for him?

_**Tell me if I should continue.**_

This could be the pairing or I could have her paired with someone else. In any case, I can not have her met Blade because unless she sees him, again, he did not give her his address. Lol.

But, I do think it would be funny trying to find him. Vampires do equal warehouses in Sunnydale, he has to be in one of them.


	8. Saving Zoe

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Blade.

Note: I had something else in mind for this fanfic. I just did not get to it.

000000000000

Chapter 8: Saving Zoe

000000000000

Deacon Frost had a new name and a new life put still he vowed to get revenge on Blade. He could not wait to see his face when he put a stake thought that bastards heart.

(A/N: This will be the last time he is in this fanfic. Sorry, I just did not like him dieing in the first movie.)

000000000000000000

Dawn had had enough of all this vampire crap. She did not want to be a vampire if she did not have to anyway. Who really wanted to drink blood their entire life?? This week she wanted to be free from the need to feed on anyone.

Two days ago, she decided to ask the NightStalkers about the cure….Buffy be damned. "I don't care what my sister wants. I want to go to college, have a normal life. Give me the cure." They could see her flash her fangs at them. She looked scary.

They wanted to cure her right away after that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want anything to happen to Zoe. My sister wants me to protector her from what ever is going to happen but I can't do that as a vampire." They understood her worries because their worries mirrored her own.

"If I stay like this I might kill someone I love or care about. It could be one of you."

They understood the concerns. "I want you to call up Angel in LA and tell them that something happened to me and I turned human. Tell them it had to do with a Key. They will understand."

They gave her worried looks, "We will help you and do what you say."

Then Summerfield spoke, "I know that this prophecy must be real. I can not stop it but take Zoe with you. I can not protect her if I am dead."

Dawn cried, "You can't do that."

Summerfield tried to be strong, "I love her. She is all I have left. Keep her safe for me. This is no life for her."

Dawn nodded afraid of what she might say to the woman who might have to give up her only daughter to a monster like herself. That night Dawn filled out forms to go to college in LA. She always wanted to go there but she could not bring herself to go as a vampire.

Then, she did the only thing she could do: wait for this nightmare to be over. They took the first steps in reversing her vampirism. Newer vampires could be turned human or what could pass for human.

They tried for two weeks to help her but she remained a vampire. She did could be in the sun more then normal vampires but her fangs were still there. Her eyes did glow yellow still. However, the taint of the Hell Mouth left completely. Her face did not go all grr when she transformed.

She realized they had tried their pest but she was starving the first week. "It is not working," she cried ,"Just slide the key under the door. Leave! I will get some blood myself."

Dawn could not believe it did not work. It had to work but it did not. "They sent a note to Angel that something did happen to her. She was a little different and not very flammable for some reason any long."

Angel did not seem happy in the least. "We will call Buffy."

They spoke to Abby on the phone to say that Dawn really wanted to go back to school and asked if they could send her there. It would be safer. Also, they told them that they were having Zoe go with her.

"I am so stupid. I could have been killed." Dawn could not believe what she almost did to herself.

"Listen, take Zoe and don't look back. It will be better if Zoe is not here for what is to come. You will not be able to stop it." Summerfield pleaded with her.

"Don't worry about school. Just keep Zoe safe you hear me or I will kill you myself." Abby informed her. They were really scared but still did not want to be out of character as tears streamed down their faces. "You are required to e-mail us. Now, go."

Zoe cried because she did not want to leave her mother. They just did not want to see the little girl hurt or worse become a vampire. "Mommy, I will miss you." She hugged her mom so tightly that and she never wanted to let go.

"You have to be a good girl for mommy. I love you. Never forget that."

"We have the paperwork done, Dawn. She is now yours."

Every one of them hugged Zoe as if it were their last time. "I am so sorry." Dawn felt terrible about this but Zoe needed to live.

It took all the strength to get on the plan and say good-bye. Dawn hugged the little girl close to her with fear in both of their eyes. From now on Dawn would have a daughter. This is the only way to keep the nasty monsters from killing her or so her mother thought.

Zoe's last name became Summers the moment she stepped on that plane. A life would be saved. Hopefully, Dawn could keep this little girl from harm.

The NightStalker watched as they left with heavy hearts. The NightStalkers lived in a world that children could not play in. Children had no future in their world. Her only future would be to give her a new one. They only hoped that they made the right decision.

00000000000000

I hope you liked this fanfic.

I need to know if I should end it there or should I continue in LA?


End file.
